


The Itch

by tinkchet



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkchet/pseuds/tinkchet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chet develops an unknown allergy to something and becomes a mystery to all</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Itch

THE ITCH

 

It all started innocently enough. The men of Engine Company 51 were fighting a blaze at a warehouse when something happened that noone, especially Chet Kelly, was aware of.  
After three hot, exhausting hours, the fire was finally contained. There were two victims that Paramedics John Gage and Roy DeSoto had rescued. There was only one Code I. As usual, it was Johnny who had caught his left index finger on a doorknob. Fortunately it was only sprained and he was able to return to duty.  
Chet, as usual, was the first one into the showers. He was hot, sweaty and he felt like his skin had hot ants crawling on it. "A cold shower is what I need."  
While drying himself, Chet noticed a few hive-like spots on his chest and thought, "Oh, great! I've been bitten by something. At least, that explains this itchiness." He continued to dress, while unconsciously scratching himself, unaware that the rash was spreading.  
Upon entering the dayroom, still scratching, Chet announced, "Ok Guys. Your turns! And YES, Gage, I left some hot water."  
"Yeah, well, Chester B., with how long you take in the bathroom, you should be a girl!" Johnny ducked from the towel that Chet hurled at him, while the rest of the crew laughed at their antics.  
Sitting next to Henry, Chet began petting the basset hound, while becoming more uncomfortable and worried by the second.  
"Hey, Roy? Come here a sec."  
"Yeah, Chet," Roy said, putting down the paper and walked over to his crewmate.  
"Chet? What's up? Your face and arms are covered with hives. You're scratching like crazy. What happened? Did you get bit or something?"  
"I DON'T KNOW! When I got done with the shower, I noticed a few hives on my chest, but now...God, I can't stand it! I'm so itchy." And he began scratching himself hard.  
Roy grabbed his arms and said, "CHET! Stop scratching. You are only making it worse and spreading it. Let me get the equipment and check you out, then we'll call Rampart, ok?"  
Chet nodded forlornly and sat back down. He was getting worried more now, thinking to himself he may be spreading this among his co-workers.  
As Roy went to get the equipment, he alerted Captain Stanley to this development.   
"Hey, Cap. Better call in a still Code I. Seems Kelly's got something going on. He's got hives and is itching to beat all hell. I'm gonna take his vitals and then call Rampart about him."  
While Roy got the equipment, Captain Stanley called it in. He then went with Roy into the dayroom.

 

CHAPTER TWO

They were both shocked, and the rest of the crew was trying to keep the now very agitated fireman calm.   
Chet was standing by the couch, clearly distraught. He was scratching even more and appeared to be having difficulty breathing. He was very red, and his face was bloated from all the hives. If it weren't so tragic, it would have been funny. Chet looked like something out of one of his beloved B-movies.  
"Chet? Are you having trouble breathing, pal?"  
"A little, Roy, but I'm ok. The worst is this damn itch!" And he scratched and was so uncomfortable, he almost cried.  
Marco Lopez, his partner and best friend, bought a wet cloth over to his friend, saying, "Maybe this will help relieve you some, Chet. Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
"No, Marco, mi amigo. Thanks." Chet applied the cloth to his face and it did feel slightly better.  
Just as Roy was preparing to take Chet's vitals, the klaxons sounded.  
"Station 51, engine 36, structure fire at abandoned building 345 N. Alameda. Cross street West. Possible toxic substances involved, Hazmat Unit 2 will respond."  
Chet groaned as Mike Stoker ran out to acknowledge it.  
"Chet, pal, you are not going. I'll stand the squad down so John and Roy can get you the care you need."  
"NO Cap. I can do it. Really. I'll be too busy fighting the fire to scratch or even think about it. I promise."  
Looking at Roy and John for confirmation, he reluctantly agreed, but warned Chet, "Ok, but if any thing happens you find Roy or John right away. YOU HEAR ME?"  
Shaking his head yes, Chet ran out to the engine.   
At the fire, Chet worked diligently and didn't scratch once, even though he was still very, very itchy. His whole body felt hot and weak, but he was determined to continue working.  
Suddenly the ground rumbled and Chet thought, "Just what we need, an earthquake."  
Before he finished his thought, there was a tremendous blast and he felt himself blown off his feet. Marco and Chet received the full force of the explosion. They were flung at least fifty feet back like paper bags, in different directions.  
Marco landed near some trees, hitting his head, while Chet flew right into the window of a parked car in the driveway.  
Roy ran to check on Marco while John went to Chet.  
Marco was unconscious and sported a huge welt on his back, as well as a bump on his head. His vitals were ok and he began regaining consciousness quickly.  
While preparing to relay Marco's vitals and condition to Rampart, Roy saw Mike helping to extricate a bloody Chet Kelly from the car.  
"Rampart, this is squad 51. Do you read?"  
Dr. Brackett acknowledged the call, and began the tape.  
"Go ahead, 51"  
"Rampart, we have two code I's at an abandoned building involving possibly toxic substances. There was an explosion and both firemen were injured during it, so they may have been exposed to these substances. Stand by for vitals on victim number one." Roy relayed the vitals and started the IV of D5W TKO as ordered.   
Roy then ran over to John and Chet and again contacted Rampart.  
"Rampart, victim two is twenty-eight years old and has massive lacerations which are bleeding profusely and may have some glass imbedded. He was flung into the passenger window of a car from the blast. The lacerations are mostly facial and both hands. He was also exhibiting a severe hive-like rash with unrelieved itchiness prior to this run."  
"Squad 51, do you know what the rash is from?"  
"Negative, Rampart. We have no idea."  
"10-4 Squad 51. Do you have vitals on Victim two?"  
"Affirmative. BP 98/64, pulse 125 and thready, respirations 10 and shallow diminished right lung sounds, possibly a pneumothorax. Pupils equal but sluggishly reactive to light and accommodation. Abdomen is rigid. Plus the rash has definitely spread. His face is more swollen and his eyes have two plus periorbital edema. He is stuperous."  
"Squad 51. Insert an IV of Ringer's Lactate at fifty cc.s per hour and give Vistaril 50mg with Demerol 50mg IM stat. Use spinal and head trauma precautions as well as isolation precautions. We don't know what the rash is and it may be contagious, especially after whatever other contaminant may have affected him."  
Doing as ordered, Roy and John donned gloves, masks, and gowns.

 

CHAPTER THREE

 

The ambulances finally arrived, while the rest of the crew were preparing to ride to the hospital in the engine, since it was impossible to continue with only Mike Stoker and himself.   
The ambulance for Chet was a Hazmat one and looked like something out of the Twilight Zone. The technicians were donned in Hazmat gear.  
"Hey, Hank," Chief Smith of Hazmat two said, "Well, the substance here is nontoxic, thank GOD. But it IS irritating to the skin. It is a combination of lye and aloe. These guys," indicating two scientists, "said they were experimenting on a new soap formula when the fire broke out."  
"Ok, thanks Leo. Roy let Rampart know, please."  
"Rampart, we have information on the substance at the fire."  
"Go ahead, 51."  
"Well, Doc, it is nontoxic, but irritating to the skin."  
"Ok, no isolation necessary for victim number one, but still maintain precautions for second victim."  
Upon arrival at the hospital, Chet, now awake, was immediately taken into Treatment room one. The room had been hastily prepared for him. It looked like an operating room to Chet. Everything was covered in sterile draping.  
Dr. Brackett and Dixie came in, prepped in isolation gear. Chet couldn't help but laugh. "You guys look like you are meeting an alien from outer space. I'm not, you know. Although Gage might disagree with me on that. Is all this really necessary? It's really making me scared, to be perfectly honest."  
"Yes, Chet, I'm sorry but it is, at least until we isolate the source of that rash you have. How do you feel right now?"  
"Well, Doc, I feel like I've been hit by a truck and then flung around in a tornado filled with ants. I'm so damn itchy!" And as he spoke, he constantly scratched himself.  
Dixie, following a nod from Dr. Brackett, grabbed Chet's arms, saying, "NO more scratching, Chet. You'll make yourself bleed more. I'm going to give you some Vistaril which should help your itch and allow you to relax a little."  
She then administered another 50 mg of Vistaril IM to Chet.   
Chet tried his damndest not to scratch, but this itch was UNBEARABLE! Plus he was more than a little nervous, having no idea how he got it!  
Finally, unable to resist, Chet succumbed to the meds and fell asleep.  
"Thank goodness. Now, Dixie, get me a set of vitals. I also want a CBC with diff, WBC, and renal panel done. Also a CXR, skull series and abdominal ultrasound. He doesn't appear to have any internal injuries, but with his abdomen hard but not distended, I want to check all possibilities. I'll stitch his arms and that forehead later. Just prevent him from scratching, he may not even need all that many stitches, if we're lucky."  
After notifying the lab and radiology, Dixie took precautions to prevent Chet from scratching. She found some stockinette and made mittens out of it for his hands. He was so uncomfortable, he was even scratching away in his sleep, the poor guy. Dixie felt really bad for him, thinking to herself, "I bet I would do the same thing, Chet. It's bad enough with a mosquito bite, but oh, man, this is much worse."  
Marco, meanwhile, was found to have a concussion and whiplash. While being transported to his room and traction setup, he asked, "How's Chet doing?"  
Dr. Early looked at the distraught fireman and smiled, "Well, his injuries were not as severe as we thought. He needs some stitches on his arms and forehead, but he's ok. As you know, that substance proved nontoxic, but irritating to the skin. That's why you were initially in isolation, but in your case it's been discontinued. But we are keeping Chet isolated because of this unknown rash. Any ideas what could have caused it, Marco?"  
"No, Doc, I don't. He was fine, I thought, at roll call. We got the first call at 7:30 and he still seemed ok when we got back."  
Dr. Brackett had made Chet's admission preparations, as well as calling an allergist for consultation. It had to be an allergy, but to what? He wanted to ask Kelly, but he also knew his patient needed to rest. So while Chet was asleep, he went back and stitched his wounds.  
"UH, huh? What's going on?" A groggy Chet woke up and was confused for a few seconds, then realized where he was.  
"Oh, hi, Doc. What happened to my hands? Did I get burned? I don't remember."  
"No, Chet, no burns. Remember your itch and rash?"   
Chet nodded affirmatively.  
"Well, Miss McCall, a very bright woman, decided to apply these mitts so you don't scratch and wreck my beautiful sewing job. Plus this will prevent you from getting an infection, we hope. OK?"  
"Ok, I guess, but I feel like a little kid. But, yeah, I do understand why."

 

CHAPTER FOUR

After Chet got settled in his room, the captain and Mike stopped by. At first, they felt funny having to don isolation gear just to visit him. After all, they'd just spent the last few hours with him and noone else had this.   
"Hey, Kelly, we just got done visiting Lopez. He says hi. He's not gonna be able to visit for a while, he's stuck in traction for a couple of days. How are you doin' pal? Is there anything you want me to do for you? Call your mom or brother?"  
"Hi Cap, Mike," a dejected Chet answered. "Thanks for coming by. God, I feel like I have a plague or something. I guess you should call my mom, but PLEASE break it to her gently, Cap. You know she has a weak heart. You know, maybe you should call Denny first, ok?"  
"OK, Chet, I'll call Denny for you as soon as I get back to the station. Is he on duty today, do you know?"  
"No, he's off. In fact, he may be at mom's. He and Kate were going over there to help my mom do some yard work."  
"OK, we'll track them down, and if I get your mom I'll be as gentle as I can, OK?"  
"Thanks Cap. Hey, Mike, how are you doing, pal?"  
"I'm ok, Chet. Just gonna miss having the phantom around for a while, huh?"  
"Yeah, well, maybe someone could substitute for him, hum?" And Chet gave his famous BWAHAHA.  
On that note, the Captain and Mike took their leaves, promising to visit again.

 

CHAPTER FIVE

 

Marco had decided to ask if there was some way he could contact Chet. It was really tough being stuck in traction, but at least he was comfortable.  
He felt horrible for Chet. From what Mike and the Cap had said, he was getting no relief from the itch and still had no idea how he got it.  
After a while, an aide came in and told Marco to dial the operator and ask for Mr. Kelly's room.  
"OK, thanks."  
After three rings, Chet answered the phone very groggily.  
"Chet? It's me, Marco."  
"Marco? Huh, where? Um, oh, Marco! Hi pal! How are you feeling? God, you got hurt bad, I bet. The cap told me you were stuck in traction. I'm really sorry, my friend."  
"No, mi amigo, it's not really that bad. I'll only be here two or three days, but I'm not uncomfortable. How are you? Feeling less itchy?"  
"No, man, in fact, if possible, I think I'm more itchy! Dixie even put mitts on my damn hands so I don't scratch myself raw and undo the stitches Dr. Brackett put in my hands and face. I still look like a swollen tomato and feel hot all over. God, if only I knew what the hell caused this."  
"You really can't think of anything, Chet?"  
"I do remember I saw the hives after the shower, but...I felt itchy when I got up to come to work, so I'm not sure, Marco."  
"Oh, I thought maybe someone put in a new soap or something, but I guess not. Not if your felt itchy at home, though."  
"Yeah, I know. I thought the same thing, Marco. I even thought maybe Gage had done it as a joke, but I know none of us would ever intentionally hurt one another. And you know Johnny, he would have felt terrible if that was it."  
"Yes, you are right. It's funny, but Mike said that Johnny felt bad anyway. You two are way closer than either of you will ever admit, my friend.   
So how long did the doctor say you'd have to stay?"  
Chet coughed and avoided the subject of his true feelings for John Gage, "Well, Marco, I've no idea. I have a feeling Dr. Brackett won't release me until the mystery of Chester B. Kelly is solved! DAMN!"  
"Oh, well, Chet, think of it as a vacation."  
"Yeah, right."  
As they were talking, there was a knock on Chet's door and a woman in a lab coat entered, introducing herself, "Hi, Mr. Kelly, I'm Dr. Johnson and I'm an allergy doctor. Can we talk?"  
Nodding his head, Chet closed his call to Marco saying, "Marco, pal, gotta run. I have a new doctor here. Talk to you later, ok?" And he hung up.  
"Hi, Dr. Johnson. Sure, come on in."  
"Ok, Mr. Kelly, as I said I'm an allergy doctor and Dr. Brackett has called me in on a consultation for you. I've had a look at your chart. According to that, the only allergies you are aware of are to Penicillin and Aspirin, is that correct?"  
"Yes, I can't think of anything else. I've never had hay fever or any food allergies that I am aware of. I usually can eat almost anything."  
"Ok, well, let me examine you and see what I find, ok?"  
She had Chet sit up, and listened to his lungs which had a slight inspiratory wheeze.  
"Are you experiencing any difficulty breathing, Chet? Is it ok if I call you Chet?"  
"Yeah. No, I'm a little tight once in a while, but not really uncomfortable."  
"Well, I think your breathing could be better. I'm going to order some respiratory treatments for you. This will be a nebulizer treatment done four times a day to help keep your lungs clear. OK?"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, doc."  
"Now let me examine the rest of you and the rash."  
Examining Chet's whole body, she saw the reddened hive-like very inflamed rash was EVERYWHERE! "No wonder the poor guy is squirming around like his butt is on fire. IT IS! And what a nice, cute butt it is!"  
"Ok, Chet. Now I have to ask a very personal question about the rash and itchiness. And I need an honest answer. OK?"  
Chet looked at her and shook his head, trying to figure out what she was going to ask.  
"Chet, have you had sex with anyone who may have a sexually transmitted disease in the past day or two?"  
Looking embarrassed, Chet soto voce answered, "No, doc, I haven't, really. I spent my last two days off at my mom's. She's getting ready to sell the house and I was helping her prepare stuff and I even slept in my old room."  
"Ok, I had to be sure. Now please think about the last two days. Can you recall anything new or different you did or ate?"  
"No, not really. I'm always helping my mom. I've been in the attic many, many times. There wasn't that much dust and mold I could see. Mom has been using the same detergents and soap since I was little. And the garden, let me see. She has roses, hydrangea, tulips and lilies as well as cucumbers, tomatoes, scallions. We have two crab apple trees in the back and a pine in the front. No new pets, mom has none now. Mom made me one of my favorite meals-Shepherd's pie. That's an Irish meat dish made with beef, potato, and vegetables. Mom made it with corn and peas this time. I had coffee, soda, and a couple of beers. Nope, nothin' different."  
"Ok, we'll just have to probe some more. What about work? I know you are a fireman. Anything different happen?"  
"Well, doc, to be honest, I think this started before work. The itch started when I got up to come to work this morning, but the hives didn't appear till after I took my shower."  
"Yes, I see. But can you think of ANYTHING from your last shifts that could have contributed or caused this? Also how has your health been in the last month?"  
"No I can't think of anything, maybe if I think about it awhile, something may come to me.   
My health? Other than a little virus I picked up about two months ago, I've been ok. It lasted about one week, and I was fine. I didn't even take any antibiotic for it and just took Tylenol once in a while. My fever never went above 101."  
"Ok, this virus. What were the symptoms?"  
"Well, the usual, I guess. Fever, chills, cough, sore throat, stuffy nose, stiffness, and oh, yeah, I felt very nauseous at times."  
"Ok, did you vomit or have diarrhea?"  
"Nope, not once. Although there were times when I knew I would have felt better if I had vomited. I even spoke to Gage and DeSoto, our paramedics, who checked me out. I think Dr. Brackett is aware of it."  
"Were you able to work?"  
Yes."  
"Ok, Chet, you have me stumped, my friend. I am going to order some blood work, a cream for you, and some Prednisone, which should help the rash and breathing. It won't cure it right away, but you should see improvement within one-two days. Let me warn you, Prednisone is a very STRONG medicine with side effects with long-term use or in high doses. I am putting you on 75 mg for three days, which is a VERY high dosage. You may experience nausea, weight gain, swelling (more than you have now), dizziness, weakness, and increased bruising. These are only possible reactions, but it is a very effective medication. It can also make you hungry or nervous. Another thing it is a very bitter tasting medicine. You will be taking three of them, a 50 mg, a 20 mg and a 5 mg tablet. I'll make sure the nurses bring in food or milk, which usually helps the bitterness. Ok? Any questions?"  
"Oh, yeah, man, a bunch. If you don't know what it is, any ideas as to what it isn't?"  
"Well, not really. It could be a bunch of things, an allergy to something new or old, a reaction to a medication, a delayed systemic reaction to the virus you had or to something else."  
"OK, what about my butt? I know why it hurts like hell, but isn't there anything I can get for it?"  
"Yes, Chet, I ordered two creams, one for your butt specifically. OK?"  
Chet nodded. "OK, now for the biggie. When the hell can I go home? I guess I have to wait till this clears up, huh?"  
"Well, Chet, I can send you home in a day or two, if Dr. Brackett agrees. But I don't think you are in any shape to work. Especially while taking the Prednisone. Another thing the Prednisone has a tendency to do is compromise the immune system and in your job that would be dangerous, I'm sure you'll agree."  
Chet nodded his head in agreement.   
"One positive note, though, Chet. This is NOT contagious, so I am rescinding the isolation orders, ok?"  
"OK, Thanks, Doc. I was beginning to feel like I had a plague or something. I understand why you are waiting to release me. Especially with my eyes like this-I am having trouble focusing. This isn't going to affect my vision or be permanent, will it?"  
"No, Chet, I doubt it. Your eyes are very swollen right now. That's why you are having some trouble seeing, ok?  
Do you live by yourself?"  
"Yes, I do. Except for my cat, Tiger, and three fish."  
"Do you have anyone who could stay with you, at least until the swelling is gone from your eyes? I think the itch will last quite a while, I'm sorry to say. Maybe your mom?"  
"Well, I don't think my mom would be able to, she has a weak heart. But I do have an older brother who may agree. I'll have to ask him."  
"Ok, great. I will stop in tomorrow and find out the arrangements and see how you are. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Ok, Doctor Johnson, I'll see you tomorrow."  
After she left, Chet stared out the window for a while, thinking about all he'd been told.  
"God, what the hell is happening to me? Please don't let this end my career!"

 

CHAPTER SIX

 

As Chet was staring out his window, Captain Stanley and the crew were meeting with Chet and Marco's replacements.  
Captain Stanley told them that Marco should be back with in a week, but he had no idea when Chet would be back. He also explained that Kelly's locker was off limits due to the unknown rash he had.  
Suddenly the klaxons sounded: "Station 51, Engine 110, Structure fire 385 5th Street. Cross Street Main."  
"KMG 365. Station 51 responding, structure fire 385 5th Street. Cross Street Main. Time out 09:35."  
The engine and squad crew ran out and rushed to the scene.  
They arrived finding a fully involved structure fire. Captain Stanley was told there were no victims, so he ordered John and Roy to assist with fighting the fire.  
They were out for two hours and returned to the station tired and getting hungry for lunch.  
As they returned to quarters, Roy realized that noone had had a chance to visit Chet or Marco yet today. Even though it was still early, he didn't want them to think they were forgotten about, especially Chet.  
"Hey Cap. Would it be ok if John and I make a run to Rampart? We could use some supplies and I'd like to see Marco and Chet. OK?"  
"Sure, Roy. Say hi from all of us, ok? And make sure to let Chet know we miss him! Ok? You know that crazy Irishman and his moods! I bet he is in a funk right now!"  
"Yeah, no prob, Cap. Right, Junior?"  
"Yes, definitely, Cap. I'll make him forget his problems. You know how he loves teasing his 'pigeon.'"  
Everyone laughed at this, except Riley and Jones. They did laugh, though, when Stoker explained what Johnny meant.  
Arriving at Rampart, John and Roy saw Dr. Brackett and asked about their friends. They were told that Marco was due for discharge tomorrow, while Chet may be discharged in a day or two, but definitely no longer in isolation.  
"We still don't know how or what this rash is, but there is no need for isolation. The allergy doctor feels Chet will recover just as quickly home."  
"Hey, that's great, isn't it Roy?"  
"Sure is, Junior. Can we see them, Doc?"  
"Yes of course you can. But, guys, Chet's eyes are still swollen almost shut. His body is more bloated and red and he has some peeling, especially on his face. He has started on Prednisone with all the usual side effects. Please try to be positive, he is a little depressed ok?"  
"Ok, Doc. We'll try to cheer him up. Anything else?"  
"No, Roy, I think that's about it. Just don't overtax either one of them."  
They went to visit Marco first, whom they found sitting in a chair reading the newspaper.  
"Hey, guys, can you find out if I can visit Chet, too? I really want to. He's really down."  
"Sure thing, Marco." And Johnny went to find out and returned with a wheelchair.  
They went to visit Chet, who was sitting in a chair, still staring out the window, unconsciously scratching himself with his mittened hand.  
Walking in, they all said, in unison, "Hey, Chester. How are you, Buddy?"  
Turning around, Chet attempted to smile, but was too depressed.  
"Hi John, Roy. Hey, Marco, you look good, pal. Thanks for coming."  
"How's it going, Chet?"  
"Ok, I guess. I'm now on a strong medicine called Prednisone, that not only tastes horrible, but it's making the swelling worse! But I am breathing better and the nurses say my rash has lessened a bit, though I don't really believe them. But I still may go home in a day or two. That's one good thing, I guess."  
"Hey, Chet, that is good news. You do look a little less reddened. I know Prednisone is a tough med, I took it last year when I had that pleurisy, remember? And it does work."  
"Yeah, I remember, Johnny."  
Everyone stood around for a bit, feeling uncomfortable. Chet was so damn depressed that Marco, Roy and John really didn't know what to do.  
Finally Johnny couldn't stand it any longer. "Hey, Kelly, you know, wait till you come back. Have I got a plan for revenge on the Phantom, pal! JUST YOU WAIT!"  
"OH, YEAH, Gage. You WILL never get the better of the Phantom! Just remember, pal, I've got nothin' but time. Time to plan a really BIG surprise for my favorite pigeon! I'll always get you, Gage. BWAHAHA!" And he laughed.  
Roy smiled and said, "Chet, one thing. Just don't do anything to his hands, I don't want to work with Brice, ok?"  
They all laughed with Johnny remarking, "HA, HA, Roy. That is so funny I forgot to laugh."  
"But you did laugh, Gage."  
"Yeah, Chet, just to be polite, pal, just to be polite."  
Chet suddenly realized that he WAS feeling better.  
"Thanks, guys. You've cheered me up. Just what the doctor ordered.  
I just wish my eyes were better. How long do you think it'll take for my eyes to get better, Roy? The allergy doctor told me I could go home if I can get someone to stay with me."  
"Hey, Chet, I'll stay with you if you want."  
"Thanks Johnny, but I've made arrangements with my brother, Denny. He's willing to stay with me."  
As they were talking, Denny Kelly walked in, smiling.  
"Hey, guys, bro."  
"Hi Dennis. Just telling the guys here that you are gonna stay with me for a while."  
"Yeah, don't remind me. I'm gonna be stuck with you for a while." And he laughed.  
"Ha, Ha, Den. C'mon now, you offered!"  
"Yes, I know, Chet, I'm kidding. I really don't mind. Just teasing."  
They all visited and could see that Chet was definitely feeling less tense than he had been. His rash was not any worse, but it really was no better, either.  
As they were visiting, Dr. Johnson came in.  
"Hi, Chet. Are these all your coworkers?"  
"Hi, Dr. Johnson. Those three are, but this tall good-looking guy here [pointing to Den] is my older brother, Dennis. He has agreed to stay with me. The others are John Gage, Roy DeSoto, the paramedics I told you about and the other one in the wheelchair is my partner and best friend, Marco Lopez. Can they stay or what?"  
"Well, if you don't mind guys, I do have to examine Chet and discuss a few things with him. Ok?"  
"Ok, doc. Is it ok if I wait outside, though?"  
"Yes, Mr. Kelly, that is a good idea."  
"Thanks and call me Dennis, please."  
Roy, Johnny and Marco said their goodbyes and told Chet they would see him soon.  
Dr. Johnson examined Chet and saw that the rash had let up slightly on his derriere and back. His face and chest were still inflamed with the rash and peeling. She informed Chet this would go on for a while, yet, as she removed his mitts.  
"Chet, now, how are you feeling otherwise?"  
"Well, I'm feeling a little less itchy and glad to have the mitts finally removed. I just feel very tired all the time, and not very hungry. Is that due to the Prednisone?"  
"Could be. But it is unusual, but everyone is different and this rash, at least to me, is unique. Prednisone usually increases energy and appetite. You do seem to be reacting to it oddly. I think I will decrease your dosage and make it every other day. Let's see if that helps your energy and appetite any, ok?  
But if you feel up to it, I can discharge you today and then see you in my office in about five days. What do you say?"  
"REALLY! I say, OK!" And he sincerely smiled for the first time since he's been sick.  
"Yes, really, Chet." Dr. Johnson said, smiling at her patient, thinking to herself,   
"Today is Thursday, so that means I need to see you on Monday or Tuesday, no later, ok? Here is my business card. When you get home, Dennis or you call my office for an appointment, ok?"  
"Yeah, definitely. God, I can't believe it. Thanks, Dr. Johnson. You are really terrific!"  
"Thanks, Chet. You are a pretty terrific person, too. I'll go write up all the instructions while you and your brother get ready."  
Dennis came back in after speaking with the doctor and helped his brother get ready.  
While getting ready, Dennis teased his younger brother saying, "Hey, Chet, I think Dr. Johnson likes you. She couldn't seem to keep her hands off you."  
"Ha, ha. Very funny, Kelly. Yeah, sure, that beautiful Goddess would be interested in me. Especially now, with this goin' on."  
"Hey ya never know, brother. You never know."  
"Yeah, right!   
I can't believe I'm finally going home. I really do appreciate you helping me."  
"Yeah, no prob. I know mom is really glad you are feeling better. She was glad when I called her and told her you might be coming home. And I know Tiger misses you!"  
"Yeah, I miss that boy too. Is mom feeling ok, really?"  
"Yes, Chester she is fine. I would not hide anything like that from you."  
While getting dressed, the nurse came in with Chet's discharge instructions and prescriptions, as well as two tubes of cream for him.  
She explained everything to Chet and Den and answered any questions they had. She also told Chet to be careful when taking the Prednisone and not to miss or double up on doses. She had labeled the cream for his butt with green marker so they could tell them apart. She also reminded him to call Dr. Johnson's office for an appointment on Monday or Tuesday.   
As the orderly came in with the wheelchair, Chet acknowledged all that he'd been told and said thank you to the nurse. Denny told the orderly he would take the chair and he left. Chet wanted to see Dixie, Dr. Early and Dr. Brackett to thank them for their help so they left via the Emergency Area.   
Chet felt the fresh air and sunshine of the fall Los Angeles day and smiled.  
"Man, I missed the fresh air!"  
Denny smiled and helped his brother get settled in the car. He was still a little weak.  
As they were driving home, Chet asked, "Hey, Den. What about your job? When are you back on duty?"  
"Not for two weeks, Chet. I took an early vacation to help you out. Now DON'T you go feeling guilty. I did this BECAUSE I want to, ok?"  
"OK, thanks, Den. You've always been there for me."  
When they arrived at Chet's apartment, he saw his mother greeting him from the porch and he waved at her, smiling.  
"Hi, mom. How is my favorite lady?" And he hugged her.  
"I'm feeling great now, now that you are back home. You do look a little bit better, thank God!"  
They entered Chet's apartment and Tiger almost knocked the lamp over in his excitement at 'daddy' being back home.  
Chet picked him up, laughing, "Man, Tiger I missed you too, buddy." Tiger's response was one of purring and licking Chet's face madly. He was completely oblivious to Chet's rash. He was just so happy Chet was home.

 

 

CHAPTER SEVEN

While Chet was unpacking, his mother was preparing dinner for her sons. She had brought some corned beef and cabbage, knowing this is a favorite of both men.  
Chet came out of the bedroom and walked into the small kitchen, saying, "Hey, mom. That smells great. You didn't have to do that, you know."  
"Hey, a mother has the right to cook for her sons, doesn't she? And knowing you two boys you would settle on beer and pretzels!"  
Den walked in, laughing. "No, ma, we wouldn't do that, not yet anyway. Chet can't have alcohol while on the medicine, right, brother?"  
"Yup, Den, that's right. So I guess I would have had Coke and pretzels, right Den?" And he teasingly tousled his mom's hair.  
Shooing the boys, she went back to her cooking.  
Chet and Den sat on the couch and began watching TV. Suddenly a commercial came on for a Chiapet and Chet remembered he had one.  
"Oh, man. I FORGOT! I bet mine is dead by now!"  
"Your what, Chet?"  
"My Chiapet. I got one the other day when I went to the store. They are cool. Want to see mine? That is, if it is still alive."  
Walking over to the window, Chet opened it and removed the plant from the sill. Seeing it was ok, but a little dry, he went to water it in the bathroom.  
Walking over to Den, he said, "Here ya go. My new 'friend'. I call him 'The Phantom Jr'. What do you think?"  
"Cute, Chet, real cute. When did you acquire him?"  
"Um, let's see. I was off last weekend. If I remember, I think Sunday, why?"  
"Why? Because I have a feeling I have solved the great Chester B. Kelly mystery! I BET YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO HIM! Why Chet, even in the short time you've been holding it, your rash on your hands has increased. I bet you are itchier and I can see you are having some trouble breathing. Give me the plant, ok."  
Chet, shocked at his brother's revelation handed him the plant, saying, slightly breathless, "Here you go, you can keep it. I guess I should tell Dr. Johnson. Did you call her to make an appointment yet?"  
"No, not yet. Want me to do it now?"  
Gasping slightly, Chet wheezed, "Yeah, pal, I think you'd better and tell her I'm beginning to feel really bad right now and why. I'm not sure but you may need to call 911, ok? MOM?"  
Mrs. Kelly ran into the room and was shocked to see her youngest son again suffering.   
"What happened, Chet?"  
Wheezing and becoming lightheaded, he answered, "Mom...we..found...out...what...I'm having...the...allergy to. It's...that...new...plant...I bought....on Sunday. The one...I told.....you.......about" Chet could not continue talking; it was just too much for the winded man.  
Hanging up the phone, Dennis came over to his brother and mom, saying, "Chet, a squad will be here in about three minutes. Dr. Johnson had her secretary call it in while I was talking to her. She wants me to follow in the car and bring the Chiapet and anything else you have with it. Do you have the box, old seeds or whatever?"  
Chet weakly pointed to a bag by the sill. As Dennis was gathering the stuff, Squad 51, with John and Roy, arrived.  
They ran in, with Roy preparing to take Chet's vitals and John contacting Rampart.  
"Rampart, Squad 51 reporting in."  
"Squad 51, Rampart here. What do you have?"  
"Rampart, we have a twenty-eight year old male who just got discharged today from Rampart. He appears to be having a severe allergic response to an unknown substance."   
"Wait a sec, Rampart. Be advised, the victim is Chet Kelly. His brother has just handed me an empty Chiapet box, and is showing me a Chiapet. Possibly this may be the cause of his problems."  
"Ten-four, Squad 51. Please obtain vitals, and a history of how long he's had the plant."  
"Ok, Den. Do you know how long Chet's had this?"  
"Yeah, John. He told us he got it Sunday and by Monday he had the rash, so this has to be the reason. He got the way he is now, about three minutes after he picked it up."  
"John, his vitals are B/P 108/56; pulse 128 and bounding, respirations 10 and shallow. Lungs with inspiratory and expiratory wheeze with crackles both bases. Tell Rampart the rash seems to be worse and that Chet is scratching, but also very weak."  
Relaying all this information to Rampart, John was instructed to begin an IV of D5W TKO and administer a dose of Vistaril 50mg IM STAT.   
Seeing Roy do this, John told Rampart and also let them know the ambulance had just arrived and their ETA was ten minutes.  
By this time, Chet was asleep, partly due to the exhaustion and also to the medication.  
Den and Mrs. Kelly drove to the hospital, with Mrs. Kelly praying the Rosary all the way there.  
"Dennis, do you think they can make Chet well, now that they know what the problem is?"  
Den just kept his eyes on the road. "Yes, mom, I really do. I don't know how long it will take, but I really do think he will get better, now. In fact, while I was talking to Dr. Johnson, she said, 'Now that we know the cause, I know I can help Chet.'"

 

CHAPTER EIGHT

 

Arriving at the hospital, Mrs. Kelly and Den saw Chet being wheeled into Treatment room three.  
Grabbing Roy as he hurried in from the squad, Den asked him how Chet was.  
"Den, Mrs. Kelly," he answered vaguely, especially since he really wasn't sure himself, "Please try to calm down. I'm sure the doctors can help him, now that they have an idea what caused the allergy. We just have to have patience and faith."  
At that, Mrs. Kelly smiled at the blonde paramedic and sat down to wait with Dennis holding her hand, while Dr. Brackett examined a now awakened Chet.  
"Well, Doc. What now? Guess I'm gonna be admitted again?'  
"I'm not really sure, Chet. I'm waiting for Dr. Johnson and we'll see what she says. Your rash doesn't seem any worse, Thank God. The last time you had it, it spread even while you slept."  
As they were talking, Dr. Johnson entered, saying, "Well, Chet, I didn't think we'd see each other so soon."  
"Yeah, I know, Doc. Do you think it was the Chiapet I bought Sunday?"  
"Well, certainly not the container, but I definitely do think it was the seeds and ingredients used to initiate its growth. I've already given those to the lab for analysis.  
As soon as I get that, and IF this is the cause, I should be able to synthesize a cure for you.   
But, a word of warning, Chet, even though it may be successful, it could take as long as two weeks for your rash to fade. But the occasional redness and itchiness may continue for up to a year."  
Chet was so relieved to hear he might be cured soon, he never heard the rest of what the doctor said.  
"Thanks for some good news, FINALLY! So does that mean I can go home soon?"  
"I would like to keep you overnight for observation. If all goes as well as I suspect, I promise I will send you home tomorrow, OK?"  
"Ok, Doc, I guess. Do Den and mom know?"  
"No, let me go speak to them, while you get settled in your room."  
So while he was transferred to his room, Dr. Johnson filled in his family.  
Mrs. Kelly was very relieved to hear her son, but she was a bit dismayed to hear of the long-term effects.  
"Does Chet know about this?"  
"Yes, I told him, Mrs. Kelly and he seems to be amenable to it."

 

 

CHAPTER NINE

 

Once Chet was settled in his room, his family was permitted to go see him. Arriving they saw him on the telephone.  
"Hi, Cap, it's me, Chet.  
Yeah, I think we finally got a handle on this rash I have. I guess Gage and DeSoto told you I was rushed to the hospital again.  
I bought that Chiapet on Sunday and played with it most of the evening and then Monday I woke up with the start of the rash. I probably had some while doing it, but never noticed it.  
Well, we found out by accident. I saw a commercial for a Chiapet and showed mine to Den. While holding it, I got a severe respiratory allergic reaction to it.   
Yeah, well, I've been readmitted, but only overnight. And the allergy doctor thinks she can make me well. So I hopefully will be back to work soon.   
Ok, thanks, Cap. Tell everyone I said hi and give Henry a hug from me. Bye."  
"Hi, mom, Den. Just spoke with Captain Stanley. Roy and John had told him what happened. He's glad to hear I should be back to work soon."  
"Oh, so you are really ok living with the itchiness and redness for a while, huh, kid? That's good."  
Chet smiled at his brother. "Of course, it's only for a couple more weeks or so anyway."   
"WHAT!? Chet, didn't Dr. Johnson tell you the rash would get better but the itchiness and occasional redness could last up to a year?"  
"A YEAR! No way. You are joking right? RIGHT?"  
Mrs. Kelly walked up to Chet and grabbed his hand.  
"No, Chet, it's no joke. It's true. You must have either misinterpreted her or didn't listen to all she told you. But at least you will be able to work and live a normal life again."  
"Yeah, I guess. DAMN! A whole year! I wonder if have to take those bitter Prednisone pills, too."  
As they were talking, Dr. Johnson entered, smiling.  
"Hi all. Well, good news, Chet. It was definitely the seeds and solution that caused this. Seems to me, that you were a very lucky man.  
Now as soon as the lab finishes preparing the antidote, I will begin your shots."  
"SHOTS?" Chet yelled. "You mean I have to get more than one shot?"  
"No, Chet, just calm down and listen to me, ok?"  
Chet nodded his head and looked a little relieved, but still wary of where this conversation was heading.  
"It will be a series of injections given over a one to two year period. For the first two-three months, you will need weekly injections. When you come to the office for your initial visit, the staff will give you the allergy injection schedule. I'm sure you MUST know people who get allergy shots."  
"Yes, I do. I have a few questions now, though. First of all, is it true that the itchiness and redness could last up to a year?"  
"Yes, I told you that in the ER. Don't you remember? You didn't seem too upset about it then? What happened?"  
"Nothing, I just forgot you telling me. I guess I was so relieved to hear I was gonna get better I didn't hear the rest.  
When do these 'fun' shots start?"  
"Chet, I would like to start them as soon as the lab prepares it. You have an appointment with me next week and will get the next one then. After that, you can just follow the schedule and come when convenient for you. You will need to stay in the office for thirty minutes after each injection to be sure there are no untoward reactions. I will be giving you written instructions regarding all your care in the office.  
Some of the precautions I need you to be aware of are any signs of itchiness, difficulty breathing, increased redness or any unusual symptoms, please tell the staff right away. Also if you are having any problems before the shot, please alert the staff. I like to evaluate the patient before they get the shot and sometimes make them miss a week or come back another day. AND that includes itchiness or redness, ok?"  
"Yeah, I think I understand. God, I guess my life is really changing, huh?"  
"In what way, Chet?"  
"Well, I have to get weekly shots, take medicine and I guess I can't enjoy my usual lifestyle. I mean I like camping, fishing and hiking. Can't do that with this allergy, right?"  
At this, Den, Mrs. Kelly and Dr. Johnson laughed and Chet got a little hurt, thinking they were laughing at him.  
"Oh, Chet, we aren't laughing at you, but think about what you just said. YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO CHIAPETS-these are not part of the natural environment California or the US and I really don't think you would have a problem with the natural chia anyway. It probably is the chemical composition and mixture that did it. Now do you realize why we laughed?"  
Chet smiled sheepishly and nodded his head affirmatively.  
"Ok, but won't I still have to take the Prednisone or some other medicine?"  
"No, hopefully I will be able to taper you off the Prednisone within two weeks. I would like to take you off any medicine, but we'll see. I really do think the allergy shots should be enough.  
Mrs. Kelly and Den, I need you to do something for me. Could you go to Chet's apartment and make sure all of the Chiapet's stuff is gone. Then spray his house with Lysol to help eradicate any possible pollen from it, ok?"  
They nodded and Den laughingly teased Chet. "Hey, Chester, you ain't gonna recognize your place. Yon know what a cleaning machine mom is!"  
And everyone laughed.  
"Hey, mom, just don't vacuum up Tiger!" Chet kiddingly answered.

 

CHAPTER TEN

 

In about two hours, Dr. Johnson returned and gave Chet his initial allergy shot.   
She then stayed with him to monitor his reaction, which after thirty minutes was nothing other than a slight redness at the injection site. Chet felt no different and said so.  
"Ok, Chet, so far, so good. The shots increase in dosage gradually, which is usually the most effective. Although I must say, YOU are quite unique. I've never heard of an allergy to Chiapets, have to check this out.   
I am going to leave instructions for the nurse. I'll see you in the morning. Barring any complications, I will discharge you then, ok?"  
"Ok, doc. Den, I'll call you when I get the word, Ok?"  
"Definitely, Chet. Mom, let's go now that we know Chet's ok. We'll go to your place now. See ya later, bro."  
Mrs. Kelly kissed her son and they left.   
Chet lay in the bed thinking about what was happening. He knew he should be glad to finally have an answer but he was worried that this would affect his career.  
As he was doing this, Marco and Mike walked in.  
"Hey, Chet, how are you?"  
"Hey, Mike, Marco. Thanks for stopping by. Here on a run?"  
"Yeah, Cap got hurt during our last one, so we are waiting for him."  
"He WHAT? Is it serious?"  
"Nah, he slipped over a tangled hose. Roy and John think he sprained his left wrist. If that's all, he'll be back to work.  
But how are you?"  
"I'm doing a lot better, Mike. I should be going home tomorrow."  
As they were talking, Captain Stanley and Joe Riley walked in.  
"Hey, Chet, long time no see."  
"Hey, Joe, so you are my replacement, huh?"  
"Yeah, well, why not? They needed another Irish elf-and I learned from the best, right pal?"  
Everyone laughed at this.  
"Hey, Cap, how's the arm?"  
"Just a sprain, guys. I've been cleared for duty.  
Chet, how are you? Was it the Chiapet?"  
"Yes, sir, it was. I should be discharged in the morning.  
I've started weekly allergy shots for a few months, so I guess I won't be able to work for a while, I guess."  
"Why not, Chet?"  
"Well, I mean, I guess I forgot to tell you, but the redness and itchiness can last up to a year."  
"Chet, unless any of that will interfere with your concentration or cause you to be unable to perform your duties, there should be no reason why you can't return to duty when the doc clears you."  
"REALLY! That's great! Thanks, Cap; I was really scared about my job. I know I'll be able to handle it."  
The crew kidded around a bit and then had to return to active duty.  
The rest of the day was uneventful. Chet had no complications and was released the next morning.

 

EPILOGUE

 

Within two weeks, Chet's rash had cleared almost completely and Dr. Johnson had tapered him off the Prednisone completely.   
In another week, he was ready to return to work. Den had gone back home and Chet was becoming restless.  
Upon his return, the guys welcomed him back with a cake. Marco had made it in the shape of a Chiapet, and Chet loved it!   
Johnny also welcomed him with a water balloon in his locker in the shape of a syringe.  
"HA HA, Gage. Just you wait. The Phantom will get his revenge! Thanks for the great welcome, guys!" He laughed, as he changed his wet clothes.  
Captain Stanley observed all this with a satisfied smile, glad to see all of Station 51 A shift back together again!

 

FINIS


End file.
